


3AM In A Coffee Shop, Shut Up Thorne!

by superfandomqueen



Series: Lunar Coffee [1]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternative Universe - Hair Matches Emotions, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Meetings at 3am, Thorne is a wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfandomqueen/pseuds/superfandomqueen
Summary: Cinder is cramming for the exams and living off of coffee. At 3am studying, she meets Kai. Thorne won't shut up.





	3AM In A Coffee Shop, Shut Up Thorne!

Cinder was slumped over her notes. Exams would kill her, actually they already were and they haven't even started. They start next week. Cinder was 3rd year in mechanics.  
Her cup of coffee moved, Cinder's head shot up as she grabbed it. The messy haired girl glared at the flirty barista and, unfortunately, her close friend, Carswell Thorne.  
"Don't touch my coffee, Thorne," Cinder growled. Thorne just raised a blonde eyebrow.   
"I'm saying this, so it is pretty bad, Cinder. I think you've had enough caffeine." Thorne pried the cup of cold coffee from Cinder's hand and placed a new cup. Cinder eyed the cup suspiciously.  
"What—"  
Cinder was interrupted by the cafe door swing open with a tinkle of the bell. An Asian man stood this side of the door. And he was cute.  
"Looks like there is another crazy person here, must be your soulmate," Thorne commented. Cinder had seen him around the campus. Thorne glanced at Cinder, she could feel her cheeks flushing and see her hair turning pink. _Why did_ your _have to tell everyone what you're feeling all_ time _?!_  
"Cinder?" Thorne asked interested.  
"Don't," Cinder ground out. The two friends watched as Scarlet fixed the guy's drink. He glanced towards the duo, his dark hair turning pink. Cinder and the guy continued to stare each other down.  
Thorne moved, making Cinder look away. Thorne was heading towards the guy. The two talked for a bit, Thorne gestured towards Cinder.  
"What the hell?!" Cinder muttered, her hair probably going a little white. The guy started walking towards Cinder's table. "What the hell?"  
"Hi, I'm Kai. You are?" _So,_ apparently _, this guy's name is Kai. Okay._  
"Cinder."  
"Nice to meet you, Cinder." Kai smiled, glancing at her pile of notes. "Studying for exams too?"  
"Yeah, emphasize on the dying part."  
Kai laughed. _How was this even possible? A cute guy talking to me, but also, how was he so put together looking?! It's 3 in is morning!_ _And he's in jeans and a t-shirt and certainly does not look like he's awake in the middle of the night, more like_ mid afternoon _._  
"What major?" Kai asked.  
"Mechanics. You?"  
"Business and politics."  
Cinder nodded. "If you don't mind the mess, you can sit down, you're making me even more tired standing there."  
"Not at all. What year are you?" Kai sat down across from Cinder, their hair fading from the bubblegum pink, more towards their natural hair color. At least in Cinder's case. She had no idea what color his was naturally. Naturally as in when it's not fluctuating with your emotions.  
"3. How about you?"   
"Like wise."  
"As much as this is adorable. It is 3 in the goddamn morning. You two should head home and get some sleep. We're closing up in a bit," Thorne interrupted. Cinder blinked, suddenly feeling exhausted.  
"You might be right," Cinder reluctantly admitted. Thorne flicked his eyes towards Kai as Cinder started stacking her notes.  
"Oh spades. Cinder, ask for Kai's number!" Thorne exclaimed sounding particularly exasperated. Cinder's hair went pink, she had forgotten to ask about it.  
"What is your number?" Cinder asked, her hair turning bubblegum pink again. Cinder handed him her phone and waited for him to add himself into her contacts. "Thanks."


End file.
